heartbreaking truth
by Princesa del Tikal
Summary: Anga (Crystal) is a young lioness who enjoyed a beautiful life, all that changes to discover that the love of her life was not what it seemed. A mistake that cost him quite expensive and that he would regret forever.


**The characters of the Lion King do not belong to me. They are owned by Disney.**

**1\. Sweet Illusion.****  
****  
**Mufasa and Scar were touring the savanna together. Both brothers returned from extensive patrolling across the plains. In the distance, they could see two lionesses: A puppy about three months old, with gray fur, blue eyes, with adorable freckles under each eye that made her look adorable. And this is next to a young lioness of the same age as them, who also has gray fur with the difference that her eyes are brown and lacks freckles. They were Sarabi, the future queen of Pridelands and her little sister Anga, named her that way because of the color of her eyes, blue as the same sky. But she preferred everyone to call her by the nickname that her older sister gave Crystal.  
The young has a special glow in its eyes when looking at those who approach them. His gaze is especially focused on the youngest lion. Her emerald eyes, tan skin and jet hair had always captivated her since the first time she saw him. Today he will finally dare to speak to him.

—Hi Sarabi.- Mufasa greets his partner and future wife. She receives it with joy by rubbing her head with her own, and then gently licking her partner's face

Scar passes by the three lions. Crystal takes that gesture as her first chance to approach him. Without wasting time, the little lion runs until it is next to the eldest. His face does not reflect anything other than sweetness and warmth to the prodigal son of the kingdom, who is recently known as a despot.

—¿How are you doing? — She asks, ignoring the older derogatory gesture toward her and her sister.

—You are the only one who still calls me that.- He replied, still maintaining his indifference.

It is the first time in months that he hears someone says his real name and not the cruel nickname his brother gave him days ago. When he expelled an invading lion and his cobra accomplice from the kingdom. He really hated his new nickname.

—I'm not interested in what your brother says, you were very brave and you took that guy out of here. He should have valued that.

—At least you value what I did.

—¿Someone must do it, where were the others?

He does not know what to answer, since he is very embarrassed to admit that he was tempting to overthrow his brother with the help of that stranger. He also offered to rule together, and if it were not for that cobra to mark his face, he would have yielded to that deal. Quickly invent a lie.

—On another mission, I thought I could take care of myself.

Crystal, with the characteristic innocence of someone his age, does not doubt his beloved. She has always idealized him and can assure that he would not be capable of such an atrocity. At least that believes now.

-—¿What do you intend to do this afternoon?

—Maybe tour the kingdom again.

-—¿Did he accompany you?  
-If you want.  
The sweet little girl with blue eyes does not suspect her ideal gentleman. He perceives his presence at that moment as a monumental annoyance; He not only had to endure his hateful and perfect brother all day, and see him with the female for whom he once sighed. Now she has to put up with that high-pitched brat by asking banal and insignificant questions, like herself. All I wanted at the time was to be alone. But he couldn't be rude to her either, his brother and sister-in-law were there; If he offended her, he was possibly going to pay with one of Mufasa's powerful blows.

—¿ What do you think of Mufasa? "He asks, although he really doesn't care much what a little girl who is just beginning to live thinks."

—I don't care, I feel that he believes more than he is.

Hearing those words, from a puppy his age, did not expect it. Since normally his brother was everyone's idol, the puppies were the ones who most admired him; and hear that his sister-in-law's sister thinks that Mufasa is not the big deal ... It makes her very much like the little girl who now has her side.

—It's like that, he never took me seriously.

—None of that is your fault, your father has it.

—He always preferred him.

—I don't understand why, it's very careless.

—It must be because he is the strongest.

—That is not important, at least for me.

Crystal finally confesses, with a slight blush that is noticeable to the naked eye. That detail slightly catches the attention of his beloved Taka. Since he now stares at her as if it were something very special. That makes his heart beat fast with a joy he never thought he would experience.

—That's something, I wish I was as strong as him.

—You have other qualities. You are smart, fast and pay attention to details.

—¿Do you really think that about me?

That revelation is a ray of hope. He never thought that there was still someone in the pack who still saw him as a hero instead of the cocky one who thinks he is better than the rest of the guard.

—Yes, it seems that I am the only one in the pack who thinks you are disappointed.

—¿Why do you say that, Crystal?

—Because I know you like my sister and I am too small for you.

—Sarabi depreciated me for Mufasa, I'm no longer interested.

— ¡¿Really?! He asks something exalted, but then he feels ashamed. Sorry.

—Really. The older one answers, walking towards the rock. Are you hungry?

— ¿Do you want me to accompany you? - Ask the cub happy. Since that gives him hope that he will choose her as his partner in the future.

—If you want.

— ¡Of course! —Crystal responds that jumps with emotion at the idea of being alone with him, for her that meant a lot. I had the opportunity to help him change and show others that someone like him could improve. They both walk back to the prairies to catch something.

Sarabi sees and begins to worry: he has known him for almost a lifetime and knows that, at any moment, something bad could happen to his sister. Mufasa's brother has long demonstrated murky behavior. That's why he doesn't trust him. He knows that for now, his sister is in no danger; although it won't be a cub forever, it will grow. When that time comes, anything could happen.

—I know I shouldn't think badly, but I don't really like Crystal getting alone with him.  
— ¿Do you want me to watch it? — Ask Mufasa immediately.

—Yes. I know that for now there is no danger. It's just that she is very small and innocent and I fear that at some point your brother will take advantage of her.

—I understand your worries; Scar is no longer the lion she used to be.—Expresses with concern and sadness the young red-headed lion."

His beloved brother changed radically since that day that he expelled an intruder lion that roamed the place. Understand your partner's doubts and will not lose sight of the little girl as she grows up, to keep her safe.

* * *

Time passes, Crystal has grown a lot, to the point of already helping her older sister and the other lionesses with the hunt. Although she always tries to save some food for his dear Taka. She no longer supports her brother-in-law and his rules since her sister made her union official. Mufasa was controlling her all the time. The few times she escapes his sight, he takes advantage of them to see his crush in his lonely cave. As a hermit, he has spent a lot of time there since he lost the roar of the ancestors for attacking the rest of the guard.  
She is the only one who has spoken to her since then, because nobody believes her story that they tried to attack him first. The young lioness carries a wildebeest thigh in her mouth for her beloved. Fortunately it is there almost as if I were waiting for it. Carefully deposit the piece of meat near it.

—It was difficult, but I saved you the part of the wildebeest that you like most, Taka.

—You are very kind Crystal.— You didn't have to bother. —Answered the older lion moved by the gift of the young woman, whom he saw every day grow, to become, for him, the most beautiful flower.

Only she believed his lie that he attacked the guard in self-defense. Since that fateful day, he not only lost his former companions by attacking them, but also his roar, his dignity and the respect of other animals. I could bet that even Zazu considered it a small thing. I couldn't fall lower. He would leave that place and join the vagrant lions if it weren't because that sweet angel visits him whenever he can.

—I don't care, it's something I want to do.

—Why are you so kind to me? —Taka snapped.

— After all this time you still ask? Because I like you.

—I can't understand why everyone hates me.

—Because they think you just hurt the guard. Besides, they don't even know if they wanted to mess with you. How they always did not give you the opportunity to explain yourself and assumed that you damaged them because of evil.

—Sometimes I think it would be best to leave with Mstari and never come back.

—I would like to accompany you, this place would not be the same.

The young woman would have a boring and tedious life without him. ¿Be content with other lions? They were never all hollow, superficial and annoying. One even told him obscenities about what he would do if she agreed to be his partner. she definitely couldn't allow him to leave her life.

—¿ Would you be willing to live as a tramp with me?

—Yes. If I would be willing. —she answers without thinking and smiling tenderly.

—You are very sweet, Crystal.

—Thank you.

— ¡Scar, come a moment! Shouted Mufasa, surprising both of them. Especially to Crystal who thought she had lost sight of him once she left the hunting area.

—Mufasa does not happen ... —Crystal began explaining, who was interrupted by the countenance and serious look of the great lion.

—I need you to come with me, brother.

—It's always like that, don't worry Crystal. — Scar replied to Crystal, narrowing her eyes and smiling at him.

—It's not necessary, I'm leaving. —Crystal said, who turns to look at the older lion with some anger. It was always the same since I reached maturity recently.

Her now brother-in-law invested part of her "Valuable Time" in preventing her from seeing Taka, it had become a constant headache for her. Sly and agile, Crystal found a hiding place near the cave to hear what both males talk. It was a small opening that allowed him to see.

—Leave that lioness alone. —The king warns in a serious and annoying tone to his brother, who tries to remain calm. Since I was really having a good time with the conversation I had with the child.

—She's the one who approaches me, and maybe it's because I treat her well. —The black-haired lion responds sagaciously, with a mocking smile of his own. Thing that deeply irritates his brother.

Crystal from her hiding place can barely contain the desire to reproach Mufasa for that. That was the thing he hated most about him. Now his father believed himself, to choose with whom he should be the rest of his life.

—It's because he doesn't know what you really are.

—You made me like that. —Ans replies Scar. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have this scar.

That is enough for her. He can no longer bear his brother-in-law's arrogance and leaves his hiding place to confront him.

—¡You are not my father to prevent me from making my own decisions, Mufasa!

—You are very young, Crystal, and you don't think clearly. He responds calmly to his sister-in-law's provocation. — You don't know what Scar is like.

That caused Crystal to lose her patience, beyond her limit. Of course, he is now an expert in everything his brother is referring to. Mufasa only visits him as now, to scold him for any insignificance. That in the majority of the times it turned out not to be provoked by his cause. It was simply his lightning rod for any situation that irritated him and he had no other with whom to get even that anger. She felt guilty of being now the reason she reprimanded him this time. But that was not why she would remain silent and obey such injustice for both of them.

—Sure and you know him so well. — - Answer her sarcastically. —Get into your business and me in mine. — Instead of using me to practice when you're a father.

—I want to protect you, Sarabi is worried about you.

That makes him a little surprised, although that changes to anger. Of course, ¿ how come I hadn't seen that coming? Her sister was obviously behind that situation and never took her as a suspect to this day. Now everything makes sense. If the best males could not be theirs they would not belong to anyone else; in the past she and Taka had a little romance that ended after she and the two brothers grew up. She exchanged it for Mufasa, for obvious reasons. It was as superficial as the others. Now he didn't even want her to stay with her ex boyfriend. ¿Did she want all the decent males for herself or what? That revelation was a lot for her.

—I should have guessed, I recognize that they are for each other. ¡They get into what they don't care about! — With that shout the lioness runs from the place what her still sore legs, after the hunt allow her to run.  
— ¡Crystal!-Scream worries the king, and then annoys Scar. —You put it against us.  
—I did nothing. Says Scar calmly. You know how teenagers are.

* * *

A little away from there Crystal throws herself in the soft grass of the Savannah and cries. Then he begins to reflect and comes to an interesting conclusion: she may not have to get away from him. Mufasa would not always be awake. He would take advantage of that period of time in which his monarch was in lethargy with his selfish and arrogant sister, to finally have some time alone with the love of her life.

When she returned to the cave, it was not difficult to appear calm and give a good false apology to his brother-in-law. With patience, she waited for the sun to go down and give way to the dim moonlight. I wait a long time in the cave; he even had to pretend he was asleep to continue his little escape. When he sees that his jailers are sound asleep he goes directly to the one he now names the forbidden cave.

Her eyes light up when he sees that he is awake. She approaches stealthily, getting him surprised for a moment. But seeing her back draws a smile on his face.

—Every day is worse, I can't stand it. —She started talking. — Her comment caused a smile on Scar's face.

—He believes himself too much because he is the king. —The lion answered with the scar.

—Yes, hell. Just because he married my sister automatically is my dad and can tell me what to do, where to go and who to be with.

—It's normal in him, he's always giving orders.

— ¿Do you want to see the stars as we did before?

—I'd love to, Crystal.

— ¿Have you seen anything more beautiful?

—I haven't seen anything more beautiful. —

He can't help staring at her by giving that answer. At first, he only accepted that he was close to keep him company, and feel less miserable than he already was by losing the respect of others since that ominous day. His loss, since he altered the order, was not only limited to the gift given to him; He also lost his guard and the esteem of almost everyone in the territory. Except that of that beautiful and innocent creature in front of him. Now it is no longer a nuisance or a patch, it really feels good by your side.

The young woman does not respond, just looks at the stars next to her possible partner for a long time. But, when you begin to feel sleepy, remember to return to the cave and rest a little or your annoying jailers will notice that you were absent.

—Yes, I have to go before they realize I'm not.

—Good luck, and try to ignore Sarabi and Mufasa. —Taka said.

—I always do it.

In an act of daring, she licks her face and leaves with a mischievous smile on her youthful, ragged face. It was the first time he showed affection in that way. Long ago it would not even have occurred to him to do it and now he already did. It was a small personal victory, no doubt.

_"Only with you I feel at ease."_

Scar blushes a little, since she didn't expect that prank from her friend. And from that moment, I would begin to see it as something else.

_"That lioness really loves me."_

Scar watches the night sky and smiles a little, having only a little hope. That he already found his true love. And he released the first sigh of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Time passes quickly, and as if nothing has been a year since Mufasa ascended the throne. Now he tries to conceive his offspring, something that a certain female takes advantage of to sneak under his nose and see who he loves most.

No Crystal Every night without fail he looks for him in his lonely and isolated cave to talk, eat and other times they just go to the meadow and admire the sky, as they do right now.

—This plan went very well, your brother is calm and does not suspect anything.

—Now we can talk quietly. —Scar answered.

—Yes. Hey, ¿what do you think when you see the stars? —She asks looking up at the sky.

Taka reflects his answer. He does not want to take her away, but he feels that if he pretends to smile and appear as if nothing is happening, like his brother, it would be too hypocritical of him.

—I think my parents are there, and maybe even my mother hates me. — He answers, after a long contemplation of the constellations. Kings of the past who went on to a better life. He lowers his head when he utters those words.

The actions that Scar had done throughout his life, in a way, did not make him proud. He lost too much that day when he planned his first coup against his brother. Surely, seeing that filled her mother with anguish in the hereafter, and gave her father the reason that she never had faith in him.

—Don't say those things, ¿ why are you always so negative? —She approaches him and leans beside him to give him confidence.

—Excuse me, Crystal. I just feel like I'm cursed. —He says, looking at her with his head down. Everyone I love ends up hating me. Or worse, they die.

—You just have to be careful what you intend to do. Besides, there is still someone who loves you. —The blue-eyed lioness said.

—You are so kind to me, Crystal.

—Many lost faith in you, but not me. I know I can change you.

Scar hugs her.

—Please do not leave me alone.

She laughs. —¡I won't, catch me! — Shouts happily running playfully.

He smiles and follows her.

She runs through the grass and just for fun gives her an advantage and runs a little slower in the softest place. He manages to reach her but instead of knocking her down he prefers to run to her side. Scar dares to lick her cheek. Seeing him so happy filled his heart with joy, he hated that he was always apathetic and sad all day. I really felt that only with her could I smile. That made her feel useful and that all her efforts to make him a better lion were bearing fruit. As a demonstration of confidence, he throws himself upside down on the soft grass.

—See this is more comfortable than the cave.

He lies beside him, checking on his own the statement of his companion.

—Yes, although any place is nice when you are with me.

—You only say so.

—I say it because I really think so. —He says looking her in the eye. —I am happy with you.

—That means a lot to me, because it shows how wrong our brothers are. You are more than the renegade. You have feelings that they don't bother to see.

—And only you will know that side of me, I only care what you think, Crystal. You are my pack.

—I'm glad, I used to think my presence bothered you. You know when I was a cub

—I didn't know how to react before.

—I understand, it must be difficult for you to suddenly understand and listen.

—Yes, and there is no one who understands me like you.

She begins to yawn, that discourages her since it means she must withdraw from there and return with those who make her suffer. Sometimes he wanted the night to be eternal and stay by his side. For now, he had to settle for those meetings, until he found a solution to their problem.

—Sorry, I have to retire. If I don't get enough sleep; the perfect lord would suspect and could be the end of this. I don't want it to end.

—Rest, Crystal. —He says licking his cheek. —I'll be awake a little longer.

—I'll be back at the same time. — She returns the lick. He decides to be a little more flirtatious and winks before leaving.

"_I knew it, Mufasa and my sister don't know anything. Everyone has a light inside. "_Think Crystal ingenuously, while running back to the rock.

"_I hope that my curse does not affect him."_ The lion known as Scar is said mentally that during his childhood he was overwhelmed by the prophecy of a curse that until now seems to fulfill the letter.

* * *

Three months have passed and, as if his prayers were answered, Mufasa finally had an heir. The news spread very quickly throughout the territory.

Today is the day the prince will be presented to everyone. Crystal was one of the first to arrive at the event; I reserve a place next to the king's brother. I wait for several hours until it finally arrives. But he is seen with a decayed and apathetic countenance.

She does not understand her reasons for wanting to have the position of Mufasa. He was certainly respected and admired by everyone, but it also meant a lot of work. Apart from that it seemed to be quite stressful to have to deal with everyone's problems. Since now I even had to do things that once belonged to the lion's guard in the absence of it.

Of course, that blamed Taka for that, according to his brother-in-law, he maliciously attacked the members of it, causing his disappearance for no reason. He cared little for the explanations he gave. As it was the outcast no one believed him ... Only she did.

—This only confirms that I will never be king.

—I don't like this either, but if you don't stay it could be worse.

—In a little while I will leave, I don't feel very well."

\- Do you want me to accompany you? - She asks anguished believing her lie.

—¿Don't worry, I know you want to see Mufasa's son.

—I'll try to calm him if he gets angry.

—I'm used to being mad at me.

Crystal remained at the celebration and watched the entire event in wonder. The animals were happy to see their future king appear before them, looking at them with the innocence that only a small and pure puppy like he could give. The young lioness, for a moment, was relieved to see that there were no major inconveniences.

Mufasa had apparently not noticed Taka's absence. Unfortunately, and to her dismay, Zazu gave it away. To top it off, the bird reminded her that the absence of the king's brother was disrespectful, not only to the king himself, but to the kingdom itself.

The king manifested his rage with a roar that made her tremble with pure terror. He tried to remain calm and explain, trying to reach his compassionate side. Unfortunately Zazú continued to fuel the fire, which ended in a small outburst by Mufasa, who threw a large stone somewhat far, until he reached the entrance to the main cave of the rock, and then, surely, this would be the day he would tear the useless of his younger brother.

He left, leaving a Crystal alone worried about Taka. Sarabi, meanwhile, seemed not to care much what both males did. He retired, leaving his sister alone with painful thoughts about whether boyfriend would be safe or not. She waited until the sun set, as always, to see how her sweet love was, detesting the idea of thinking that they both fought for something as much as attending or not attending the ceremony.

Zazu was going to see them with her if she found him alone.

—¿Are you okay? She asks, ready to take care of him in case he had any injuries.

—I'm fine. Don't worry, Crystal. Mufasa no did nothing besides yell at me.

—Less bad— she says relieved—this morning it seemed that this time she would fulfill her threats to tear you apart.

—It was only clear to me that not even Zazu respects me in this place.

—There is still someone who loves and respects you. —Her response causes him to lick his cheek tenderly.

—You are the only thing that makes living here worthwhile.

—I explained that if you came. But that you felt bad. Trust Zazu more than he was late and didn't see you, than me.

—I'm used to Mufasa treating me like that.

—Now that Simba is here. You will be busier and you will not have so much free time to keep an eye on me

—It's the only good thing about this day, ¿don't you think, Crystal?"

He smiles and caresses her with his snout

—We won't have to hide anymore. —Scar said.

—Yes, everyone will notice only Simba and finally I can live my life as I want. —It says calm and very happy

—Finally, nobody will bother us. —Finish Scar.

He licks his cheek again. She returns the gesture.

—Even when it's time, we could have our own family. —Crystal says, somewhat sorry, to the black-haired lion.

—¿Would you like to have a cub with me? —A slight hope appears in Scar's countenance.

—Of course I would love to have a cub with you. When I'm ready for that, of course. It would be my greatest treasure. —She says with emotion to think of having a cub of both.

—Nothing would make me happier. —He says, smiling at her and hugging her. —At last I would be calm.

—¿Really? Even if you were never king?

—I don't need a kingdom if I have a family with you.

* * *

Sometime later, things in the kingdom changed radically, at least for the secret couple. Mufasa spent more time taking care of her puppy than watching her sister-in-law. And now that Simba was more active; Babysitting work, both for Crystal and Scar, was getting more complicated every day. The young lioness has also matured.

Today, she is in the bushes next to Taka. The moonlight illuminates them and the sky is surrounded by bright stars. But the lioness is quite tired to enjoy such a beautiful view.

—Taking care of Simba is very tiring. — She complains. — ¿Is that it? Or did ¿I age early? — Finish by saying with a relieved smile.

—You don't lie, you get too tired. —He says laughing. —It is a very active cub.

—I hope ours is quieter. —She replies looking at the sky. When we have it, of course.

—Be that as it may, I will love him. —He says, leaning on his side.

—I've noticed that you don't sleep well, ¿is something wrong?

Taka no believes that Crystal willingly accepts that he frequents the cemetery of elephants, and gives them part of the food she gives to the hyenas to gain their trust. Thinking about her reaction to such news would make her lose her temper. Luckily the little excuse he invented served. After all, I believed almost anything.

He never wanted to show his beloved his tiredness, worry and even fear that he had before each visit they had together. He valued those precious moments when he was not the detested and had someone who really appreciated him and not because he could get something from him as was the case with hyenas.

Even if it hurt, he had to lie to her.

—Nothing happens, I just like to walk at night. —Scar said quickly.

—As you wish, you have to enjoy our little time of freedom, ¿you know? —She asks, mischievously.

The young lioness, who with the changes that her body has had has begun to feel that it requires certain needs. That particular night. He is in his receptive stage and ready to fulfill one of his most precious dreams he had since he saw his gallant Taka: procreate a cub.

—¿What's up, Crystal?

—Maybe ... If I'm ready to start a family. —She says suddenly feeling comfortable with the idea.

—¿Are you sure, Crystal? I do not want to hurt you.

—Yes, you only live once and at any time you might not present such an opportunity.

—¿Are you sure?

—Yes, stop asking—she says laughing.

—I know I'm ready.

"_This will be the best night of my life"_

* * *

Both lovers spent three days in a row consummating their love, without any of their brothers finding out about it. Crystal was excited about the idea that a beautiful cub could be formed in her gut. I really would not be surprised if he was already there from the first night, but he enjoyed the act of procreating a bit oddly. True, it was painful and at the same time pleasant. What he liked most about this action was that not only did she enjoy it, her beloved was the one who was most at ease with the idea that she. That was his main reason for continuing to do so: see him happy.  
The day looked like it was going to be monotonous like the others. Get up early, take care of Simba, help her sister and the other lionesses with the hunt. What I did not know was that this day was going to be very different from the others. Instead of being the one who got up early, they were Mufasa and Sarabi, on the whim of their little nephew who, unlike his brother-in-law, recalled his promise to show him the kingdom.  
That was a relief, because it meant he wouldn't have to deal with Simba until noon. The hunt was the only thing in his routine of no change, this time they hunted a pair of zebras, keeping Taka's thigh. At the end of the hunt, her sister informed her that Mufasa would be busy much of the day away from the hyenas. Of course, she pretended to worry, because inside she was jubilant with the idea that her annoying king would not be bothering her that day and would have part of the afternoon free to spend with her partner.  
Without further delay and with the zebra thigh in his mouth, Crystal ran until he reached the cave of the black mane lion. He was on his back, apparently lost in his own thoughts. She carefully placed the piece of meat and approached it making as little noise as possible. She placed his two legs over the male's eyes, taking him momentarily by surprise. He would have attacked if it were not because he recognized that peculiar aroma that characterized her.

—¿Guess who I am?

—¿My only love? — He says cheerfully.

—Yes, I want to take advantage of Mufasa not being here and finally having an afternoon together as before—She says happily.

—I'm sure it will take a long time. — He says licking her cheek. —We have all afternoon for us.

—¿ What do you want to do first? —She asks, with apparent innocence. Although it continues in its receptive stage.

—We can walk through the savannah until we find a place where Sarabi doesn't find us.

—Good idea, she will surely look for me in a little while to take care of Simba. —She answers, walking behind him.

—¿Have you thought we could have cubs?

—Surely, we've been there for three days. I plan to tell Mufasa that we love each other and if I am waiting for cubs he will not be able to refuse.

—I'll tell him. —Scar tells him. —I have nothing to be ashamed of.

—I don't think it's convenient. The advantage with me is that I would not dare to hit you. —It says worried

—Don't worry, I don't want to hide ours anymore, I want to tell Mufasa in your face that we are a couple.

—I tell you that, because I don't want to raise my cubs without a father. — scolds him.

—¿I can't change your mind, right? - says looking her in the eye

—Stop doing that. — She says blushing as she loves her eyes.

—¿Why? —He says, laughing and getting even closer. Taka receives a lick on his cheek.

—Because, whenever you do, I can't tell you no. —she says, laughing.

—I love you Crystal. — He laughs and caresses his head with his.

—And me, let's not waste any more time. I still want to continue with our family planning. — Says flirtatious since it is somewhat excited. She is ashamed of the tone she used.

He laughs and continues to caress her

—I will love this cub, since he is born he will know that I am proud of him.

—I know, and I will love him because he will be the same as you.

—I want it to be the same as you.

—He'll have some of both, let's go.

He keeps trying to hide that he like

es to mate with her, both lions after completing his passionate act that leaves both of them exhausted. Scar gently licks Crystal's ear when he climaxes.  
—You had more energy today than yesterday, ¿are you celebrating something? — funny question.

She does not suspect that the real reason she is so happy is because she plans to get rid of Simba that day. For that he needs the hyenas that his brother drove away that morning.

—Our relation. He says laughing lying next to him.

—I think we should go back. At night we can do it again to be really sure that we will have a cub.

—Of course, Crystal. ¿What would you like to call him?"

—I'll think something— she says, retreating.

* * *

When she returns to the vicinity of the King's Rock, she was busy with her little nephew, as she was waiting for her to play. And it was a bad time for it, because Crystal was only thinking about one thing on that occasion, and it was about resting. Obviously, I couldn't be honest with him when explaining his apathy. He could only firmly refuse to satisfy the whim of the infant.

—I can't Simba— said the lioness —I'm very tired.

—¿Are you sick Aunt Crystal? - Ask the little cub with concern to see his aunt like that. Simba approached her with her ears down, and put her leg on one of her shoulders.

—Something like that. She replied, followed by a yawn. In an hour I will be more than willing to run with you.

That excuse bothers Simba a little, but someone. He immediately thinks of who could be a new playmate, running around his aunt. After seeing the panorama, the little lion heads to Scar's cave, and that afflicts Crystal since he doesn't have the same patience as her to deal with him.

—Simba, I don't think it's a good idea to see your uncle now—she says embarrassed.

—¿Are he sick too?

—Yes it is. —It lies.

Her nephew disobeys her and goes to Scar's cave anyway, to see if he can play with him. Surely he would take the opportunity to listen to the fantastic things his father taught him.

Not knowing that his aunt was following him closely, having to be forced to get up despite his tiredness. He hid in a ledge that was above the cave and could perfectly hear the conversation that uncle and nephew had in that place. It really bothered him the arrogance that Simba had at such a young age of not even being the king, and already presuming things that were not his.

I wished that waiting for a cub this would not be that pedantic. She loved Simba, but he felt that his parents spoiled him too much. After a brief conversation, Simba retires. Taking advantage of this situation to talk a little more with your partner.

—If I knew you didn't like them, I wouldn't have done that riddle. — Jokes Crystal, as she enters the cave.

—It's not that, now I didn't have many to talk to Simba. Response the marked lion, with some indifference.

—I understand you, I told him not to bother you. He is very disrespectful for his age.

—You see why I can't stand it, he's always looking for me.

—It's a good example of how not to educate our cub

—He will be the perfect cub, a gentleman like his father. — thinks the lioness excited.

—I hope my cub is not so arrogant. — Think last the green-eyed lion while looking lovingly at his sweet Crystal. Who literally is the only lioness he loves more than anything.

To be continue.


End file.
